


If not in this world then I will meet you in another

by yoesquilz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoesquilz/pseuds/yoesquilz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Emma and the others wake up and realize they are in the enchanted forest. Emma thinks that this as something to do with Lily. This time Emma will be the one that makes Hook remember who she is and what they had back home, but for some reason Hook is living in the past where Milah is still alive. ( This is my first fanfic i'm sorry if my english isn't the best)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been five years since the end of season 5, where Emma manages to defeat the darkness, and ceases to be The Dark One. However, this fanfic will not name almost nothing about it. The following years changed the lifestyle of Storybrooke, everyone began to take a quiet life. Killian and Emma are engaged, Henry has a girlfriend named Kathryn, Robin and Regina are living together, Charming and Snow are nervous by Neal be about to start school, Gold is living alone and is still trying to win Belle, who became an English teacher at school. Almost everyone has found their happy ending, even the villains.

Emma woke up in the middle of a forest, her head seemed to explode at any moment. Her first thought was immediately that she was in the woods of Storybrooke, maybe she was sleep walking. She gets up and look at all the possible sides then realized that she had never been in this place. Her thoughts were interrupted by four riders who crossed the forest with great speed. Emma hid behind a tree hoping they would not see her.  
They passed her, still at high speed, and neither one looked around. Emma wasn't their priority. This should be a good thing, she thought.  
Emma was wearing the same clothes from the previous day, a black pants, a white blouse and her red coat.  
"Wait ... Knights? Oh great I am in enchanted forest." She said out loud  
Emma started walking in search of her family. If she was here they also should be. After a nearly two-hour hike finally spotted a camp, Emma estimated that should have been there about seven people by the amount of tents.  
"Hello? Mom?"  
Emma heard a noise and then grabbed a sword that was abandoned on the ground.  
"Emma?" Regina said  
"Regina? What are you wearing?" Emma watched Regina who returned to their long black dresses worthy of a queen. The evil queen actually.  
Seriously? We woke up here and your first concern is what I'm wearing?  
"I'm sorry but its kind freaking me out".  
"Alright genius and now what do we do?  
"If you're here the others should also be, we have to look"  
"You saw the riders?"  
"Yes, that's bad?"  
"There are only black knights when there was a queen. That means someone is in power and it's not like your dear mother."  
"Another evil queen?"  
"There's only one evil queen."  
"We have to get going its almost dark."  
Emma walked ahead while Regina fell behind due to the pompous dress she wore. Previously she did not have to walk through the woods, she had carriages or magic, but now for some reason her magic was weak and could not use it, and also had no idea where the rest of the people were.  
"Come on Regina." Emma said looking back  
"You must think it's easy to walk in this dress."  
"You passed your whole life to use it, you should already be accustomed to."  
"I lived in a castle and when I wanted to leave someone would take me or my magic would help me. And I don't have both."  
"You think the others came here too?”  
"I don't know, I hope so, I don't want to spend the rest of my life to put up with you. That would be boring."  
Emma would respond to Regina when they heard a twig break, someone was in that forest to watching them.  
"You're not going to say anything?" Regina said "Well that surprises me."  
"Shh".  
"Do not Shh me."  
Regina was caught by surprise when someone practically jumped on top of her, leaving her full of dirt and in a very bad mood.  
"Hey!" Regina yelled  
Emma laughed out loud when she realized it was Robin Hood trying to scare Regina.  
"My dress!"  
"I missed your scary face."  
"Robin? It's dark I cannot even see you right."  
Robin gets out of her and gives her a helping hand to get. When she saw Robin was relieved for no longer need to look any further for him, and above all, he was there with her. Robin hugged her, happy to see her.  
"Did you saw Henry?" Regina asked  
“I’m sorry but no. I woke up in the woods, with the clothes I used to wear here. It's seems like I never left this place."  
"You woke up alone?" Regina asked  
"Yes, then I went searching of Ronald and found it with my friends. He's fine."  
"Good." said Regina  
"You saw Killian?  
"No, I've been looking for you when I started listening to Regina get cranky." Robin looked at her smiling  
Emma started to get seriously worried for some reason felt that something was more wrong than it already was. She couldn’t shake this feeling that something bad is happening every minute it passes without finding her family, without finding Killian mostly.  
They kept moving, Regina and Robin were behind talking and smiling at each other, Emma didn't want to interrupt them so she kept ahead. It was getting colder and she just wanted Killian was with her, as well as Regina is with Robin. Killian was a gentleman, probably would take his coat just to give Emma.  
Emma Began to see a light in the woods, she ran to her without thinking that maybe it was not anyone she knew. She wasn't even sure about the exact moment where they land into. That light could be someone relate to the knights, and like Regina said, someone was in the power but she could not miss the opportunity to be who she hoped would be.  
"Mom?"  
"Henry" Emma screamed pushing away the branches on the way  
Regina heard Emma screamed her son's name and desperately ran after Emma, trying not to trip over the dress.  
"Henry are you okay?" Emma nearly lifted him as a response of how glad she was to see him. Henry had already sixteen years so it was difficult to lift him, it was a lot easier when he was ten and walked behind her with the book.  
"Henry?" Regina shouted, holding her dress with one hand and with the other to ward off the hair from her eyes.  
Henry let out a laugh and ran to hug Regina, who was caught by surprise.  
"Are you okay?" Regina asked looking at his face  
"Yes mom ... But what is happening?"  
Robin finally managed to catch them, for someone who has a long dress Regina went quite fast, he thought.  
"Henry I'm glad you're okay" Robin said running his hand through his hair ruffling  
"Is good to see you." Regina watched this moment, amazed and happy to have the two loves of her life together.  
"Let's move we have to find the others." said Emma  
They followed Emma, who seemed unstoppable. Henry realized that something was wrong so he took hurried footsteps to stand beside her.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes kid?"  
"You're walking too fast."  
"I just want to check in on the other, don't worry about me."  
"Emma we should stop, it's getting darker and darker and there are many pitfalls in the forest. Believe me I know." Said Robin  
Emma couldn't stop, not when she had no idea where he was Killian, nor her parents. But Henry was clearly tired, and Regina was frustrated.  
"Okay, but in the morning we started walking." said Emma  
Robin joined a few branches and managed to make a fire, everyone gathered along it, Robin and Regina were hugging each other and Henry embraced Emma. They stayed like that until all fall asleep, warm and tired.  
Emma got up without waking Henry, who was asleep on her shoulder and stretched her legs. She had only been able to sleep for a few minutes, so she tried to look for any sign that someone was there at the dark, or where Hook could be. After a few minutes of standing and walking around, realized that her legs were killing her, although she was not psychologically tired, physically she was.  
Emma went back to lean against the tree next to Henry, who continued to sleep like a rock. Still unable to sleep, she began to play with the engagement ring on her finger. She was so relieved to see that ring, more than ever. After four years and three attempts Killian ask and Emma finally accepted. At first she was frightened by it, but Killian as always, was patient, and now she was never so happy to have the ring on her finger. Emma never thought she would be a wife, in fact, she never thought anyone would love her, for many years, in her head she would always be that girl that didn't matter to anyone. That girl that even her parents didn't choose. Always alone in this world. Until Killian appeared. Emma Jones sounded pretty good, she thought. Emma then fell asleep with this thought in mind.

Emma woke up with Regina shaking her to wake up. Emma opened her eyes, after several attempts to make her wake up and the first thing she saw was the impatient dark eyes of Regina.  
"Finally you're awake. You were saying something strange in your sleep, made me wake up."  
"Where is Henry?" said Emma rising  
"I'm here. I think I know where the others are." said Henry uncertain  
Emma's eyes gained hope and in a matter of seconds she was no longer sleepy, and was interrupted by a wave of enthusiasm and energy.  
"So? Where are they?" she asked  
"I think everyone is back to where they were when the first curse was launched."  
"Mine" Regina said with a proud tone  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well it makes sense, I was in a carriage to pass through the forest."  
"And I was in the woods alone, while leaving Ron with my mates." Robin said  
"But who would do this? And how?" asked Regina  
"Oh no," said Emma taking her hands to the head "No no, please."  
"What is wrong Emma?" asked Regina worried  
Emma turned slowly to Regina, and she could have sworn she saw everything crashing down around them. Regina watched Emma and knew that look, the passage between a sad look to a look of vengeance.  
"I know that look." said Regina "That's my look."  
"That was it that bitch, I should have killed her when I could."  
"Who are you talking about?" said Regina looking immediately for Henry worried about what Emma said  
"Lily! This is all her fault, I can't believe how I could be so naive."  
"Mom what the hell are you talking about? It was Lily who sent us here, and how?"  
"The last thing I remember was being with her, I can't remember what we were talking but then I woke up here. And now you think it all went back to where they were in the first curse, and Hook was not here when the first curse was released!"  
"He was with my mother," said Regina  
Emma launched to Regina by pulling its dress collar, this would not help but Emma needed to blame someone, or rather needed to punch someone.  
"Emma do you really think this is my fault?" Regina asked leaning against a tree  
"Emma!" said Henry advancing on her, getting alongside her "Don't do this."  
"Why didn't you let me kill her in the first place? All this is because of her, she wants to destroy everything that I have. Probably something happened to my parents too!"  
Regina didn't say anything, Emma was right, her parents may be in trouble too, since when the curse was launched Charming was dying, and it was clear that this may be some revenge plan. Emma left Regina, who immediately put his hands around his neck, Robin went immediately to her. Emma won notion that it wasn't Regina's fault, the only thing she did was to be her friend, it was her fault by believing that good always win and all the bullshit that her parents always talk about. Believing that Lily could be good, when she knew his heart was completely black. Believing may cost her losing Killian.  
"Wait Emma, my mother and Hook were in the enchanted forest, she made a spell so they couldn't be affected by my curse so he's here." said Regina  
"Do you really think that? Emma asked  
"If Henry is right then Hook's here."  
Emma smiled in relief, then invaded by a sense of shame and guilt.  
"I'm Sorry Regina, its wrong to blame you, I just ..."  
"I know what feels like having your happing ending disappear in front of your eyes."  
Regina was right, and despite everything, it was Emma's fault once.  
"So where are we going?" Regina asked  
"We should be looking for the castle where Mary Marget and David used to live." said Henry  
They started walking with Regina giving directions where the castle once stood, and hearing some stories that Robin told about their time in the forest, stealing from the poor and giving to the rich.  
Henry shook hands with Emma who was playing with her ring.  
"Don't worry mom you will find Hook."  
"Yeah" she said, reminding herself of all the times Killian said not to worry that he was a survivor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked walking behind Regina which led the way  
"Believe me I know. This is the way."  
Robin Hood was behind, watching the forest with his bow ready to fire if someone appeared. For some reason he felt he was being watched, but maybe it was just his head playing games with him. Emma stopped and began to look at all sides, while Regina continued to walk.  
"Regina hold on" she whispered  
"Why are you whispering?" she asked turning  
"Mom what's wrong?"  
"You also heard that?" Emma asked Robin who was alert as she was  
"Yes, I think that someone is watching us."  
"Oh good." Regina said "I think it's time to start training my magic."  
"What's wrong with your magic mom?"  
"It is declining each time I try to do something as if my hands enter in short circuit."  
"Let me try. “Said Emma raising both hands and concentrating  
Emma opened her eyes after several attempts to do magic, and not a little fire could do. "This is not a good sign."  
"None of this is good sign. Why the hell Lily brought us to this point? At least she could brought me with magic."  
"But how could she have enough power to do this?" asked Robin lowering the bow  
"Last time I checked she was a dragon she had no magic only fireballs" said Emma  
"Maybe it was Maleficent?" asked Henry looking at Regina  
"She was always a box of surprises." said Regina "Maybe she is a fan of my curse."  
"I doubt that, she was pregnant by this time and thanks to my parents she lost the baby."  
They began to hear riders running through the forest again, in their black horses. Emma and the others hid quickly behind some bushes.  
This time they didn't come alone, one of the four horsemen brought a girl with him.  
"Wait is that Belle?" asked Henry  
All bowed a bit to see if it was really Belle. When the riders passed beside them, they lie down and then raised again  
"What is she doing with them?" asked Robin  
"She saw us?" said Regina  
"I don't think so but if Belle is with the knights, where is Gold?" asked Emma frightened by the idea that Gold was in power  
"That old sorcerer don't deserve to be in my castle." said Regina furious  
"We better get going if we want to get to the castle of David and Mary Marget before sunset." Robin said picking on her bow “Then we can find out what happened to your castle Regina.”  
Emma and the others followed Regina that was furious with the idea of Gold being in her own castle, but on the other hand, excited to have something to fight.   
Regina has always been the kind of woman who needs to have something to fight, or someone. Life in Storybrooke have been wonderful, no wicked sisters trying to destroy everything she loves or Ice Queens. It's been peaceful. She was again the mayor, she lived with Robin and Henry spent much time with her. Everything was perfect. But Regina always loved action, and having something to destroy. So a part of her missed it, the adventure it was to live in the enchanted forest. However, another part of her was trying to fight to come to the surface, something she didn't want to let out, she looked at her long black dress and couldn't explain how happy she was to wear the clothes of the Evil Queen.  
Regina missed her, this part of her. For some reason being away from Storybrooke and return here made her miss most.  
"Regina where are we?" asked Robin a little bit tired  
"Actually I found it" Regina smiled and pointed to a huge castle ahead of them  
"It's pretty much intact." said Emma surprised "Last time we came here was completely destroyed."  
"Well these were the effects of my curse, and I think she was not released this time."  
"So are we were to change the future?" Henry asked  
"No, Lily has no intention to help us." said Emma right away   
"If I had never released the curse Maleficent never would have gone to your parents."  
"So there is nothing wrong ..?" asked Henry  
"Of course there is something wrong, we are talking about Lily." said Emma  
"No one can change the past, neither the authors themselves." said Robin "Zelena tried but I doubt Lily has this power to perform this spell."  
"You're right, she doesn't. We must be here for another purpose. A bad one."  
"We can discuss that as we walk, we still have to walk a little more to get to the castle." said Regina  
After a few more hours to walk through the forest they finally arrived to the castle. Emma only saw this castle once, and never seen him when he was intact, she couldn't help be amazed. Being inside a fairy tale still seemed silly but on the other hand also seemed extremely awesome.  
They entered the castle, with Robin ahead with his bow and with Emma and the sword that she found into the camp.  
"No one is living her so it's a good sign." said Regina "It means that we are not in a messed up universe."  
"Who are you?" Regina felt the tip of a sword on his back, she smirked by thinking of crushing that person heart, she turned anxious to take her heart, that was, until she saw her.  
"Snow?" said Regina confused  
Snow was dressed with her bandit clothes, before knowing Charming and become a princess. Her hair was long and messy. But still with the same expression she used to. That look that could kill anyone who cross her way. Emma was used to the maternal gaze full of hope, but she didn't disapproved this look at all.  
"What do you want?" asked Snow still with the sword ahead of Regina  
"Mom?" Emma advanced to Mary Marget who pointed the sword leaving Regina free  
"Well at least we know that my curse was never released." said Regina  
"Don't you remember her?" Emma pointed to Regina  
"No, neither you. You have to leave, this is my home now."  
"Well this is interesting" Regina smiled   
"We're leaving ... but before, whose is the new queen? “Asked Emma stepping away  
"There is no queen."  
"What about the black knights?"  
"I never saw them." Replied "Now who are you?"  
"We are from the future." said Henry  
"Not technically, since I have not tried to kill you, your future may be very different." Regina said softly  
"What did you say?" Snow turned to Regina  
"My name is Emma, this is my son Henry, and this is Regina and Robin. We just woke up here."  
"Sorry but I can't help." Snow lowered his sword and left them  
"Wait!" Emma screamed "Do you know anyone called Charming?"  
"That's a silly name, and no I don't know him." Snow continues to walk  
This is what Lily wanted, to make her return to the person she once was, back to being alone in the world. Back to feel alone and unloved by those she most wants to receive love. Her mother. Emma was terrified just by thinking what could have happened to Killian. She was not sure if I could go back to lose another person, all in a space of days.  
"Emma what do we do" asked Robin afraid to ask whatever it is, Emma looked fragile and angry  
"We need to find her. Lily."  
"How do we know she's here Emma? “Asked Regina  
"She is destroying everything I have. My parents never meet, and probably something happened to Killian.. She created this world for us in some way, and she has to be here to see me suffer if not all this would be in vain. "  
"We're going to find her mom but do you have any idea where she might be?" said Henry  
"The Riders, they can only be her. We have to follow them, or capture one."  
"This plan pleases me, I need to crush a few hearts." said Regina doing hand movements  
Everyone turned to her.   
"I'm just kidding" she said, "Sort of ..."  
"We already know where is my mother so what happened to my father?" said Emma worried  
"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out soon." said Regina  
Emma looked back, Snow had already climbed all the stairs, and she had no idea that was turning her back on his first child. Emma knew better than to do this, she has been in the mother's role, Hook has been in the role of Emma. And she remembers how she felt when she saw her reality be taken right in front of her eyes, but all that Emma wanted right now was to look again in Mary Marget eyes, even if it meant get punched in the face.  
Emma started running to upstairs, leaving the others without knowing what to do.  
"Mom!" Henry shouted, he was ready to start running after her until Regina pulled  
"Wait Henry, I think she has to do this." said Regina  
Emma knew only one thing about this castle. Where was her room as a baby, by impulse she went there. The castle was deserted, but curiously clean, why Snow was living here alone?  
The old Emma's bedroom door was half open, she peered inside and opened it carefully. She saw a baby in Snow's arms, she was singing her a melody. She was so happy. Emma couldn't hold back the tears when she saw her mother to embrace another baby. She began to cry, as if sensing that something was wrong, Emma pulls back slightly and leans against the wall.  
"It's okay Sarah, you have nothing to worry about. Mom's here and I will not leave you." the baby laughed which made Snow laugh a little  
Emma peered one last time, she needed to see once again the illuminated face of her mother. The happiness.  
Emma let them, also leaving the idea she had built as she climbed the stairs to see her mother. She was thinking about telling her the truth, she should believe, there might be some act of true love in her words.  
Henry was impatient down there while waiting for his mother and when he barely saw the long blond hair of Emma ran to hug her.  
"Hey kid." Somehow Emma remembered the day that Henry was born and she chose to give him up for adoption, she regrets now more than ever "Come on we have to go look for Lily and end this nightmare."  
Almost to leave the castle, they hear Snow calling them. Emma turned away, hoping that by some crazy reason she remembered.  
"There's something wrong." She said walking down the stairs "I don't live in this castle, I live in the forest and two days ago I got here. And I don't know where my husband is."  
"Maybe we can find." Emma said "If you come with us."  
"I just need to get something." Snow said returning to the room  
"You think its Charming?" asked Regina  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"So we are making your parents meet again?"  
"In some way yes, but Lily's plan can't be that."  
"So what the little bitch wants?"  
"That's the plan."  
Regina looked up the stairs and saw Snow walking down the stairs with a baby on her arms. This was the plan, Emma away from his family in a cruel way, so they never know her and instead they would have another baby girl.  
"This is my daughter." said Snow  
Emma noticed the blanket that was exactly the same as she had when she was a baby, except the name, instead of telling Emma said Sarah.  
Emma was in the lead alone, occasionally looking back to see her mother playing with the baby. She wanted to say something to her but it was too painful to look at.  
"Emma my camp is near here, we could spend the night there and then go look for Lily tomorrow." Robin said  
"Who is Lily? What about my husband?" asked Snow getting angry  
"We think she's behind of all this, and I have a feeling we'll find your husband as soon as possible." Emma assured  
"And this camp is safe?" asked Snow holding tightly her baby  
"Yes, I also have a little boy, and I can assure you it is safe." Robin said  
Emma asked to speak to Regina in private, while the others made their way to camp.  
"What the hell happened now?" asked Regina  
"I'm looking for Killian ... Now."  
"Are you insane? Why not tomorrow morning?"  
"I can't be here with... my mother. And I wonder what happened to Killian, he may even be in trouble and waiting for me."  
"Okay genius and where are you going to look?"  
"I'll look for the Jolly Roger, he has to be there."  
"You know at least where the docks is?"  
"No, but I'm good looking for things and find them, I'll make it."  
"And what you want me to do?  
"Look for my father."  
"Alright ..."  
Emma was going to call Henry when Regina pulled her arm lightly.  
"Be careful Swan, to me it seems that you will not find any happy ending here."  
"I need to know at least if he's alive."  
Regina let her go and called Henry. She gave him a long hug and told him everything, Henry wanted to go with her but Emma managed to get him to stay with Regina.  
Emma looked one last time to her mother, who was also looking to her. When she turned her back Emma took advantage and went in the opposite direction that Regina told her to take.  
"Where she went?" asked Snow to Regina  
"Search for her husband."  
Emma knew she could fall into a trap at any time, or could appear a black knight at any time, but honestly she was already living in a nightmare, the only thing she had left was a change of Killian remember her and being alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the camp, Ronald barely saw his father ran right into his arms and then gave a little kiss on Regina face. Robin greeted the rest of their companions who were also excited to see him.  
"Oh God I miss my castle." said Regina trying to find a place to sit  
"What happened?" asked Snow  
"Someone wants to steal what's mine for a change. Someone is in my castle, is where those black riders were going."  
"The problem is that girl right? Lily?"  
"Yes, that little brat."  
"Sounds like a pain in the ass."  
"Yes she really is." said Regina "So, what's your husband name?  
"David. I don't understand in a moment I was in the woods... And then. I mean, I believe I was in the woods.”  
"What do you think?" said Regina taking advantage of the uncertainty of Snow  
"I don't remember where I was doing before to be honest, I only know that I have to find my husband."  
"Well we'll help." Regina smiled  
Hopefully Regina would tell her the truth and maybe make her remember about Emma. All plans have flaws, and Lily can't be an exception.  
"Regina are you okay?" asked Robin  
"Yes, just loving your old lifestyle dear."  
"We are going to take a look, see if something wrong, we'll come back soon. Will is staying here for your protection."  
"Oh sweetheart we don't need protection"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Robin gave him a kiss on the forehead and left with their mates and Ron, who wanted to go very bad.  
Everyone sat in a wooden trunk beside the tents, Snow put a few more branches on the fire to make him stronger. Henry never coped very well with silent and embarrassing moments, and this was one .Being next to his grandfather without her knowing, that was mind blowing.  
"So where you met your husband?" asked Henry  
"In the forest, at the time he was a bandit like me."  
Regina laughed at the thought of Prince Charming as a bandit, she needed to see that.   
"Regina you said something in the castle that seemed odd ... You say you tried to kill me? I would remember if that happened."  
"I must have confused you to another person. It's hard to keep track."  
Regina didn't want to break out the bubble in which Snow was living, mainly because she thought she would try to kill her, but also because she wasn't the one who should tell her the truth. 

Emma followed the indications that Regina gave her, which would supposedly take her to the docks where the Jolly Roger was, and hopefully Killian. Her head was too full of doubts and ways to defeat Lily that she walked without thinking about the dangers that could come to her. She continued to walk until the sunrise, the first rays of sun on her face were refreshing, after a few minutes saw a small village. She remembers this place, that tavern where she and Killian were the last time they toke a road trip to memory lane.   
Now it shouldn't be too hard to find him, she thought. Killian has to be here, where else could he be? 

Emma entered the tavern, the screams and scandalous laughs where kind the soundtrack of this place, everyone is having a good time, drinking mostly, telling stories out loud, they sat in groups, no one is left alone, the women’s are around them, some seemed to be very annoyed by them, while others were really having fun around them. It was too loud and it was useless to call for Killian right now, no one would probably hear.  
She sat next to the bar and order one glass of rum. She really needed a drink. If Killian were beside her he would approve this, he loved to drink but he loved more to drink with her.   
The owner was too busy talking to some brunette chick that was clearly trying to distract him long enough to her partner steal the money that was behind the balcony.  
The brunette spot Emma looking at her with an amused face, she smiled a little but not too much, Emma thought she was seeing right through a mirror. Except for the brown hair, they were a lot alike, both were thieves and showed some pride in what they do.  
The partner stole all the money and made a sign at her, then left the tavern.  
“This was fun, we should do it other time.” She said leaving the tavern  
The owner was amazed by her, she left him with a big smile in his face. Poor guy, Emma thought.   
Emma continued drinking, thinking about when she was that girl. It appear to be almost in another life time, she was so different right now. She was the Savior, and she had a family. She was a wife. And more importantly she didn't steal anymore, actually she became the sheriff. That still surprises her after all this years.   
“Can I get you anything else dear?” asked the women behind the balcony   
“Actually yes. Do you know where I can find Killian Jones?”  
The women seemed annoyed by that question, almost offended.   
“I’m sorry darling if he broke your heart but finding him doesn’t change a thing. Trust me in this one.”  
“I’m sorry?” Emma was confused, this feeling became usual for the past couple of days in this messed up world.  
“You are searching for Captain Jones right? That bastard. He own me one, actually, he own me a life time.”  
“Where is he?”  
“I never saw him again but his mates and the other folks believe he has a house at the end of the village. A yellow house.”  
“That’s great!” Emma jumped “Thank you.”  
“You welcome...” The women said “Oh poor thing.” 

Emma left the tavern almost running, then was stop by some guy who she asked where the end of the village was. After receiving an answer she started running away like she was running for her life. She can’t lose any more time searching for Killian, he is alive and that’s all that matters.  
She was smiling like a little child running to the arms of her mother and father, finally something good is happening in this messed up life that Lily created for her.   
Rushing into the end of the street where hopefully Killian was, everything was going in her way before someone crashed into her, she almost fell but for her shake that person hold her arms preventing a ugly fall.   
She looked up after a few moments of dizziness and was suddenly drowned into his blue eyes. Emma could recognize those eyes everywhere. It was Killian. She sighs of relief without taking her eyes of him.  
Killian, for the other hand, was looking right thought Emma, with a confused and messed up look in his eyes. Like he was trying to figure out the missing piece of a large and complicated puzzle. He shakes his head, forgetting all those absurd thoughts that bumped into his head. Why he was still holding this girl? Why he was trying to think so much about her?  
“I’m sorry darling.” Killian let go her arm  
Emma noticed that the hook had disappear. Or maybe Killian never lost his hand in this life. How different can his life be in Lily’s world?  
Emma face once smiling and full of hope, running to Killian and finally meet him again, was replace by this new expression. She step back a little, without taking her eyes from him.   
“Killian?” She asked   
“Do we meet before love?”   
Emma wanted to scream to him, force him remember everything they been through, since climbing a bean to defeat a giant, or taking a trip to Neverland, or meeting flying monkeys in New York. He has to remember it, how could he not? How can he forget her, of all the people? He had done everything, absolutely everything for her, he even traded his beloved ship for her, and came back, to save her.   
“Are you alright darling?” Killian approached her, he was worried about this girl without even knowing why  
“Yes, never mind.” Emma took off, she needed to put her ideas in order but it was difficult when the love of her life was right in front of her and couldn't remember her.  
Killian followed the opposite way, he looked back a few times while heading home, for some reason he felt like something inside of him vanished and left a big hole in his heart, right at the moment she bumped into him.  
I’m going crazy, it must been the rum, Killian thought forgetting that girl and why she intrigued him so much.

Emma was completely lost and alone. At last alone. She wanted to cry but somehow she felt that Lily was watching her. Of course she was, this was her plan, see her suffer, make all the people she loved the most forget about her and carry on happier that they ever were with her.   
She ran into the woods again, passing through the village as fast as she could. She stopped running when she felt she was alone. Not really alone because she was watching her, while laughing. Emma knew it.   
“I know you are there somehow!” Emma screamed really loud, feeling like she was losing her mind “Are you happy? Are you satisfied about this you little bitch?”  
She heard no answer which only made her feel crazier. Maybe she was indeed crazy, maybe that was Lily plan.  
“I know you Lily.” She said in her normal tone “And you are pure evil. I may be alone but trust me you will end up just like me, and I will ensure that will happen.”

Emma was in fact right, far away from the forest where Emma was, in one of the highest places in the enchanted forest there was Regina black castle. Lily, now dressed like Regina, with a black dress and with her brown hair fixed with a proper queen’s look. There she was standing by the mirror looking at Emma suffering alone, finally. She was smiling at the mirror like a lunatic. Much like Regina in her past days.   
A black Knight was beside her, expecting for orders.  
“Now what your majesty?”  
“Now we wait. This is where the fun begins.” Lily said looking back to him “Is everything ready?”  
“Yes, my queen. Belle is already here.”  
“Great. Bring Rumpelstiltskin. We should celebrate” she laughed looking at Emma “She is finally where I want her to."


End file.
